


Who Doesn't Love a Bad Boy

by GabrielLives



Series: Non-Gabriel Richard Speight Jr Bingo [1]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Motorcycles, Smut, sorta domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Lex comes home with a surprise for Griff





	Who Doesn't Love a Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts).



> written for non gabriel bingo  
> square filled: on a motorcycle

Inside his garage, Griff was sitting at his work bench, busying himself with cleaning his guns. Methodically, precisely, each component removed and cleaned. Every piece replaced until the handgun was in top working condition, unlikely to ever fail. When that one was done, he set it aside and started on the next.

The garage door was open, letting in fresh air to combat the fumes of the oils and cleaners. Griff never could handle the smells well after his experience in the mental hospital.

With the warm spring weather, the sound of a rumbling engine could be heard in the distance. Griff could hear it downshift, turn a corner, get louder.

Griff looked out to the street, a small smile forming on his face when he thought Lex was coming home. But the noise got louder, too loud to be Lex’s small motorcycle. Not worth his attention, then. He turned back to his guns, picking up a cloth to wipe off the slide of his Glock 43.

So he was surprised, to say the least, when a _massive_ motorcycle pulled into the garage. His work forgotten on the bench, Griff stood, eyes wide and mouth gaping at Lex’s new toy.

Lex quickly shut the bike off, set the kickstand and threw his helmet off with flourish, a wide smile and a case of helmet hair greeting Griff.

“So? Whatcha think?” Lex asked, his arms flung out to the sides.

“What do i _think?”_ Griff crossed his arms across his chest, a little anger rising in his voice. “Where’s your other ride? What the fuck is this beast?”

“It’s a Roadmaster. A touring motorcycle,” Lex explained as he dismounted and set his helmet on a nearby shelf. Griff’s eyes were still furrowed in confusion. “It’s meant for long road trips. Cruising the winding roads of the country.”

“Ok,” Griff pondered, “but why do you have one?”

“Maybe I wanna take you somewhere,” Lex said sweetly as he walked up to Griff, running his hands up and down the other man’s arms, trying to relax him. “After all you’ve been through, you deserve to relax. Let’s be stupid. Take a vacation with me.”

Griff sighed, but he relaxed in Lex’s hold. He was never one to deprive Lex of the things he wanted.

“Here, come sit on it with me.” Lex pulled Griff over to the enormous motorcycle, hoping back on and lifting the bike off the stand. With only a little resistance.

“Hey, that only took two tries,” Griff laughed and Lex shot him a dirty look.

“Just get on, asshole,” Lex shot back. “I handled it just fine all the way home.”

“How do you even take corners on this thing?” Griff asked as he threw his legs over and settled into the passenger seat.

“Jeez, so slowly. This thing isn't meant for D.C.,” Lex admitted. He looked back to Griff, a smile on his face. “Ready?”

Lex turned the key, and the bike roared to life. He revved the engine a few times, knowing full well he was just showing off.

“See?” Lex shouted over the noise. “I got it handled. No problem.”

Maybe it was the vibrations of the seat beneath him, or maybe it was the way he loved the way Lex looked taking control of this giant machine, but Griff could feel himself start to get a little excited. His cock started taking interest, twitching a bit and urging Griff to take action.

Griff’s strong legs tightened around Lex, feeling the way they strained at keeping the motorcycle up straight. His hands snaked around Lex’s trim waist, slowly circling around and sliding down Lex’s thighs.

“What are you doing?” Lex laughed. But when Griff leaned forward and killed the engine, kissing Lex’s neck at the same time, his laughter was swallowed up by a breathy sigh.

“Maybe I wanna take _you_ somewhere,” Griff said between kisses, his hands kneading the flesh of Lex’s thighs.

“God, what a stupid line.” Lex had the bike back on the kickstand, but when he made to get up and head for their bed, Griff pulled him back down into the seat.

“Stay right where you are.”

“Griff…” Lex panted, leaning back into his lover’s chest and enjoying the feeling of Griff’s hands exploring him. “I really-ah-really like what you're thinking.”

Griff kept up his teasing. Wet kisses trailed back and forth on Lex’s shoulders and neck. With Lex’s legs free from holding them up, Griff slowly, ever so slowly, squeezed and massaged and pinched to his heart’s content, taking in all of the moans and sighs he could get.

When Lex was thoroughly lost in the touches, Griff finally went for the kill. He palmed Lex’s cock with one hand, the other slipping under his jacket and button up, savoring the feeling of hot skin under his fingers. Griff’s own hips gently thrust forward, getting some friction against Lex’s ass.

“Lex,” Griff whispered against skin as his hand undid the belt in his way, “you're beautiful.”

Lex’s only response was a broken moan as Griff reached in and took his cock in hand. Lex reached back, tangled his fingers in Griff’s hair as the two rocked gently together.

Griff moved his hand slowly, teasing touches on Lex’s cock as he smeared the first droplets of precum over the head. His other hand rose higher, pinching a nipple as he bit down on Lex’s ear.

“Fuck. Griff…”

“I don't wanna go dry. Lex…” Griff raised his hand to Lex’s mouth, still rolling his nipple between his fingers. “Get it wet.”

Lex didn't have to be told twice as he grabbed Griff’s wrist and pulled two fingers into his mouth. Griff could barely hold in his groan as he ducked his head into Lex’s shoulder. The hacker sucked and licked, moving down to Griff’s palm as he got it slick.

“That’s good, baby,” Griff murmured as he pulled his hand away.

Lex whimpered as Griff took his cock in hand again, the spit aiding the slip slide of Griff’s slow strokes. The angle was off, but Lex turned his head, the need to kiss Griff overwhelming him as he jerked him off.

Nails dug into skin, muscles flexed and relaxed. Their hips moved together, Griff's movements getting more frantic as Lex got louder and more wound up.

“Oh, god. I'm...nngh...so close.”

“Tell me. Lex. Tell me when you're cuming.”

Griff went hard, arms moving frantically to get his lover off. Lex's muscles tightened, back arching and his body lifting off the seat.

“AHH! Griff!” Lex cried as Griff pulled him closer. “It's… Fuck. Right there!”

“Yes,” Griff grunted through gritted teeth. “Come on, baby. Let go.”

With a cry, Lex came, spilling himself over Griff’s hand and the soft leather of the seat. Griff massaged him through the aftershocks, stilling his hand when Lex whined at the overstimulation. Gentle kisses were exchanged, and Griff couldn't keep his hips still as his tongue languidly explored Lex’s mouth.

“Griff,” Lex murmured as he smiled against Griff’s lips, “I can feel you.”

“Sorry,” Griff said, but his thrusting hips kept moving.

“Soon as my legs work, I’m just taking you to bed and you can have your wicked way with me.”

“Mmm,” Griff growled, nipping at Lex’s neck again. “I think that’s the best idea you've ever had.”


End file.
